Aishiteru Okaa-sama, Sayonara!
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: "Okaa-sama sungguh aku merindukan sosokmu yang ceria itu."/"Seiichi otou-sama juga merindukan okaa-sama mu itu."/"Okaa-sama bisakah kita bertemu sekali lagi? Suatu hari nanti apakah kita bisa bertemu kembali?"/Sebuah kisah dimana seorang Akashi Seiichi dan Akashi Seijuurou begitu merindukan sosok yang mereka cintai./Warning inside!/Happy Reading minna


**Kuroko No Basuke | Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Aishiteru Okaa-sama, Sayonara! | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Akashi Seiichi | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! Typo, EYD tidak sesuai, OOC, OC, M-PREG**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Otou-sama ada di dalam?" tanya seorang bocah bersurai _scarlet_ sembari mengetuk pintu kerja '_otou-sama_' nya dengan sopan.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Bocah tersebut tanpa ragu mencoba mengetuk pintu kerja '_otou-sama_' nya dengan pelan juga sopan.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Otou-sama bolehkah aku masuk?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

Bocah itu mulai menelan ludahnya, bagaimana pun juga ia harus masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Persetan dengan segala konsekuensi yang bakal ia terima nanti, yang jelas kini ia harus menemui '_otou-sama_' nya.

**KRIET!**

Dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka pintu bercat cokelat susu itu, lalu kaki kecilnya mulai membawanya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja '_otou-sama_' nya yang terbilang luas itu. Iris _baby blue_ nya menangkap sosok yang tengah ia cari sekarang. Terlihat 'otou-sama' nya tengah tertidur di atas meja kerja nya, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai.

Perlahan bocah itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati 'otou-sama' nya, setelah itu ia mulai mendapati sosok damai dari wajah 'otou-sama' nya. Melihat hal itu, bocah tersebut tidak berani mengganggu istirahat 'otou-sama' nya. Akhirnya memutuskan hendak keluar sebelum…

**GREP!**

"Eh?" bocah tersebut secara reflex menoleh ke belakang.

"Seiichi ada apa?" tanya sang ayah kepada bocah yang dipanggil 'Seiichi' itu. Terlihat tangan kanannya di genggam lembut oleh sang ayah.

"Otou-sama apakah aku mengganggu istirahatmu?" tanya Seiichi dengan berhati-hati, ia takut kehadirannya mengganggu sang ayah.

Sang ayah atau yang lebih dikenal adalah Akashi Seijuurou menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum lembut ke arah putra semata wayangnya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Terlihat senyum senang mengembang di paras tampan milik Seiichi, ia pun secara reflex langsung memeluk Seijuurou dengan erat. Awalnya Seijuurou kaget lalu ia mulai mendekap putranya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Ada apa Seiichi? Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan," tanya Seijuurou sembari mengelus pucuk surai scarlet Seiichi.

"Otou-sama ayo kita makan bersama, aku sudah membuatkan masakan kesukaan otou-saman," ujar Seiichi dengan riang.

"Kenapa tidak suruh para maid saja? Itu lebih—"

"Tidak, aku ingin belajar membuatnya sendiri."

Seijuurou tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, ia pun mengecup kening Seiichi dengan lembut lalu mengacak-acak surai scarlet anaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bisa kita makan sekarang?" tanya Seijuurou dengan lembut.

"Un, tentu saja," jawab Seiichi dengan penuh semangat.

Ia pun langsung menarik lengan Seijuurou dan membawa mereka menuju ruang makan, disana terlihat meja makan yang sudah di tata rapi. Terlihat juga sebucket bunga mawar yang menambah indah suasana. Keduanya pun duduk di kursi meja makan dengan berhadap-hadapan. Seijuurou mulai memimpin doa sebelum makan diikuti oleh Seiichi. Selesai berdoa, keduanya pun langsung menyantap hidangan yang sudah Seiichi buat. Sesekali terdengar tawaan dari keduanya, sesekali juga terdengar curhatan Seiichi tentang sekolahnya kepada Seijuurou. Sungguh, makan malam yang sungguh indah bagi mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi Seiichi, seorang putra tunggal pewaris selanjutnya Akashi _Corporation_. Ia memiliki surai yang sama dengan Seijuurou tetapi iris matanya mewarisi dari sang ibunda atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Akashi Tetsuya. Seiichi tidak memiliki ibu sejak umurnya 7 tahun, makanya sejak saat itu Seijuurou mulai berperan sebagai _single parent_. Meski tidak memiliki ibu, Seiichi tidak patah semangat untuk meraih cita-citanya sebagai _jurnalis_ juga _fotografer_. Banyak sekali prestasi-prestasi yang sudah ia raih sejak kecil, jadi tidak salah lagi jika Seiichi memang anak yang sangat jenius.

Semenjak Tetsuya meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan tabrak lari, hati Seijuurou begitu terpukul sekali. Ia tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa istri yang paling ia cintai pergi begitu cepat meninggalkan dirinya juga putranya sekaligus. Meski begitu, Seijuurou selalu memasang tampang ceria di hadapan putranya dan tampang dingin di hadapan orang lain. Tetapi setegar apapun ia menyembunyikan perasaannya tetap tidak bisa membohongi luka yang begitu mendalam di hatinya. Pernah sekali, Seiichi melihat ayahnya tengah memandang foto mendiang ibunya di ruang keluarga lalu terlihat Seijuurou yang mulai menitikkan air matanya. Sejak saat itu Seiichi tidak ingin membebankan Seijuurou lebih banyak lagi.

Setahun semenjak meninggalnya Tetsuya kini Seiichi sudah menginjak usia 8 tahun. Terlihat kini Seiichi tengah memandangi kalender yang terpajang di ruang keluarga, ya beberapa hari lagi adalah hari dimana ibunya atau Tetsuya ulang tahun. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memberi tahu kepada Seijuurou tentang rencana yang sudah ia susun.

**KRIET!**

"Tadaima."

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan suara seseorang yang amat ia kenali, Seiichi pun mempercepat langkah kakinya dengan sekejap ia langsung berhambur ke pelukan Seijuurou.

"Okaerinasai otou-sama," ujarnya sembari memeluk erat pinggang Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tersenyum lalu ia mulai mengelus pucuk surai Seiichi.

"Tadaima Seiichi, kau sudah makan?"

Seiichi pun menatap Seijuurou dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin menunggu otou-sama pulang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu otou-sama akan ganti baju dulu," ujarnya sembari membuka jas hitam yang sedari tadi membalut kemeja merah maroon miliknya.

Seiichi mengangguk lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya, dengan sigap ia langsung mengambil tas kantor serta jas milik Seijuurou. Lalu ia pun mulai menaruh jas di gantungan baju di dalam lemari Seijuurou serta tas tersebut di atas meja kerja milik Seijuurou.

Seijuurou sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, tidak disangka Seiichi akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Tetsuya. Tidak ingin basa-basi Seijuurou pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua dan melenggang masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi juga berganti pakaian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, terlihat keduanya tengah menikmati santapan makan malam di ruang keluarga yang mewah itu. Hening mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua, Seiichi pun dengan penuh keberanian mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Otou-sama," ujarnya dengan sopan, Seijuurou pun langsung menatap Seiichi.

"Ada apa?"

Seiichi mulai mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Otou-sama beberapa hari lagi kan tanggal 31 Januari."

"Lalu?"

"Apakah otou-sama tidak mengingat?"

"Tidak."

Iris baby blue Seiichi membulat sempurna dan menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan heran, bagaimana mungkin Seijuurou lupa akan hari itu? Maksudnya tanggal yang sangat bersejarah sekali di kehidupan mereka.

"A-apakah otou-sama tidak tahu?"

"Tidak memangnya kenapa?"

"Tanggal 31 Januari itu ulang tahun okaa-sama."

Sesaat Seijuurou menghentikan aktivitasnya, entah kenapa pikirannya mulai berputar kepada tragedi tabrak lari yang terjadi satu tahun silam.

"A-aku berpikir bagaimana kalau kita pergi piknik di taman waktu itu? Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bukan otou-sama?"

Seijuurou mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Lalu pulangnya kita mengunjungi makam okaa-sama."

Seijuurou makin erat mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Terlihat napasnya mulai memberat menahan emosi yang tengah memuncak.

"Bukankah otou-sama merindukan okaa-sama juga? Aku juga sudah menemukan foto okaa-sama bersama dengan kita di dalam sebuah kardus ya walaupun sedikit berdebu juga kusam sih. Makanya aku ingin—"

**BRAK!**

Seijuurou menggebrak meja makan dengan sangat keras sekali sembari bangkit dari duduknya, ia tidak peduli jika tangannya kini lecet atau pun memerah. Yang jelas ia sangat terbawa emosi saat ini. Seiichi yang melihat perlakuan tersebut tersentak kaget dan membulatkan iris _baby blue_ nya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak membahas Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou dengan suara yang memberat sembari menatap Seiichi dengan tatapan dingin juga tajam.

"A-aku—"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengambil foto Tetsuya dari dalam kardus itu?! Hah?!"

"O-otou-sa—"

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK MEMBAHAS HAL INI LAGI HAH?!" bentak Seijuurou ke arah Seiichi sembari menggebrak meja makan tersebut.

Seiichi makin tersentak kaget, ia tidak menyangka jika ayahnya betul-betul memarahinya akan hal ini. Apakah Seijuurou sudah tidak mencintai Tetsuya lagi? Seiichi pun menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia takut sekali menatap Seijuurou yang tengah dilanda emosi. Apakah ia salah menanyakan hal ini? Apakah ia salah untuk sekali saja membahas tentang Tetsuya? Okaa-sama nya yang sangat baik dan lembut terhadapnya.

"JAWAB!" bentak Seijuurou.

Seiichi pun mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Otou-sama apakah otou-sama sudah tidak mencintai okaa-sama?" gumamnya dengan pelan namun lirih.

"Eh?"

Seiichi mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan sukses membuat iris heterokrom Seijuurou membulat sempurna. Kenapa? Karena sekarang ia melihat dengan jelas betapa putranya sakit dan juga sedih dengan rentetan pertanyaan Seijuurou tadi. Ya Seiichi tengah menangis dalam diam di hadapan Seijuurou.

"Kenapa? Kenapa otou-sama begitu tidak ingin membahas masalah okaa-sama? Apakah otou-sama sudah membencinya?" tanyanya dengan lirih.

"Seiichi otou-sama tidak bermaksud—"

"Apakah otou-sama ingin menghapus kenangan bersama okaa-sama?"

"Seiichi dengarkan otou—"

"Kenapa? Oh apakah otou-sama sudah memiliki pengganti okaa-sama begitu?"

Seijuurou membulatkan kedua iris heterokrom nya, ia tidak salah dengar kan? Kenapa putranya menuduhnya yang aneh-aneh? Tentu saja ia tidak memiliki pengganti Tetsuya.

"Seiichi dengarkan otou-sama dulu, otou-sama tidak memiliki pengganti. Hanya okaa-sama mu lah yang selalu ada di hati otou-sama," ujar Seijuurou dengan lembut sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Lalu…Lalu KENAPA OTOU-SAMA TIDAK INGIN BERKUNJUNG KE MAKAM OKAA-SAMA?!" bentak Seiichi kepada Seijuurou. Seijuurou kaget dengan perlakuan Seiichi, pasalnya seumur hidupnya Seiichi tidak pernah membentak dirinya.

"Dengarkan dulu—"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! OTOU-SAMA KEJAM! OTOU-SAMA SUDAH TIDAK SAYANG DENGAN OKAA-SAMA!"

"Seiichi! Dengarkan dulu—"

"Otou-sama no baka! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" teriak Seiichi sembari berlari meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Seiichi! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu di hadapan otou-sama mu! Kembali!" teriak Seijuurou sembari mengejar Seiichi.

Seiichi terus berlari dan berlari keluar rumah tanpa menggubris pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para maid juga butler. Ia terus berlari menuju perkotaan dan tak terasa hujan deras pun turun mengguyur kota Kyoto juga dirinya. Seiichi tidak peduli dengan air hujan yang sudah membasahi tubuhnya, ia hanya kecewa dengan perlakuan Seijuurou tadi.

'Okaa-sama kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Aku sungguh merindukan dirimu.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?!"

"Sumimasen Seijuurou-sama tapi kami tidak menemukan Seiichi-sama dimanapun," ujar salah satu butler yang tubuhnya basah oleh hujan sembari membungkuk hormat ke arah Seijuurou.

Panik dan cemas mulai melanda Kepala Klan Keluarga Akashi yang ke-30 ini. Ia pun langsung lari dan menghiraukan segala panggilan dari para butler nya, ia tidak peduli tubuhnya diguyur oleh hujan asalkan ia bisa menemukan Seiichi. Baginya Seiichi adalah harta yang tergantikan, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Seiichi kenapa-kenapa.

'Tetsuya kumohon lindungi Seiichi! Kumohon Tetsuya! Apapun yang terjadi kumohon lindungi Seiichi, Tetsuya!' batin Seijuurou tak terasa kristal bening mulai turun dan membasahi pipi Seijuurou meskipun tak terlihat dikarenakan hujan juga yang membasahi kepalanya.

Apapun yang terjadi Seijuurou tidak peduli, yang terpenting ia ingin Seiichi selamat. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan harta yang begitu berarti dalam kehidupannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, terlihat Seiichi yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman ya taman yang dulu ia datangi bersama kedua orang tuanya. Saat itu hujan sudah mulai reda. Seiichi menatap taman tersebut dengan tatapan kosong, sungguh ia sangat merindukan momen itu. Momen disaat dirinya masih menginjak kelas 1 SD. Tak terasa air mata mulai membasahi pipi mungil Seiichi.

"O-oka-sama a-aku merindukan dirimu," gumamnya dengan lirih di sela-sela tangisannya sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Seiichi!" teriak seseorang.

Seiichi pun tersentak kaget dan dengan reflex ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Seijuurou tengah berlari menghampirinya dengan baju yang basah karena hujan.

"Seiichi kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Seijuurou dengan cemas sembari memegang kedua bahu putranya.

Seiichi hanya menggeleng lemah sembari sesenggukan, Seijuurou mulai menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Seiichi," ujar Seijuurou sembari mengecup lembut kening Seiichi tak lama kemudian Seijuurou mulai mendekap erat Seiichi seakan-akan tidak ingin kehilangan putra semata wayangnya.

"Seiichi Seiichi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, otou-sama sangat mengkhawatirkan mu sayang," ujar Seijuurou dengan lirih sambil membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Seiichi tak lama terdengar suara isakan tangis dari Seijuurou.

"O-otou-sama?"

Seijuurou mulai menatap Seiichi dengan dalam, ia pun mulai memegang kedua pipi Seiichi menggunakan tangannya yang besar.

"Seiichi otou-sama selalu mencintai okaa-sama, otou-sama begitu merindukan sosok okaa-sama mu, otou-sama tidak pernah sekalipun membenci okaa-sama mu. Tetapi begitu memikirkan kembali okaa-sama hati otou-sama begitu sakit, otou-sama tahu bahwa okaa-sama sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi. Kini ia sudah berada di sebuah tempat yang bernama surge, kau tahu Seiichi? Setiap malam otou-sama selalu berdoa untuk okaa-sama mu. Otou-sama selalu berdoa supaya bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan okaa-sama mu itu, kehangatan seorang istri," jelas Seijuurou panjang lebar dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Otou-sama juga ingin merayakan hari ulang tahun okaa-sama, tapi begitu otou-sama mengingat kembali itu akan membuat hati otou-sama semakin sakit juga perih. Bukan berarti otou-sama melupakan okaa-sama mu tentu saja tidak, bagaimana bisa otou-sama melupakan sosok okaa-sama mu yang begitu baik hati itu?"

Seiichi mulai melihat mata Seijuurou berkaca-kaca. Ternyata selama ini sosok Seijuurou yang begitu berwibawa juga ditakutkan oleh siapapun bisa serapuh dan sesakit ini. Seiichi bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa ternyata Seijuurou bisa serapuh ini. Tak lama kemudian, Seijuurou mulai mendekap kembali sosok tubuh mungil Seiichi

"Seiichi otou-sama memohon kepadamu, apapun yang terjadi jangan tinggalkan otou-sama. Kau adalah harta yang tak tergantikan melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Otou-sama tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau sampai ada apa-apa. Dan apakah kau tahu? Ini juga amanah dari mendiang okaa-sama mu untuk selalu melindungi dirimu sampai akhri hayatmu Seiichi," ujar Seijuurou dengan lembut dan juga lirih.

Seiichi tidak kuasa untuk tidak menahan tangisnya, akhirnya ia pun mulai menangis dengan kencang di pelukan Seijuurou. Ia tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya yang jelas ia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya di dekapan Seijuurou. Seijuurou yang melihat itu pun langsung tersneyum hangat lalu mendekap lebih erat lagi sembari mengelus-elus pucuk surai _scarlet_ Seiichi.

"Otou-sama gomen ne…hiks…aku janji tidak akan berbuat seperti ini lagi….hiks…."

"Sudahlah Seiichi tidak apa-apa, otou-sama tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini."

"O-otou-sama…hiks…aku merindukan okaa-sama…hiks…"

"Haa~ Otou-sama juga sangat merindukan okaa-sama mu itu," ujar Seijuurou lalu mencium pucuk surai putra semata wayangnya.

Sungguh, ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya untuk ketiga kalinya lagi. Ia sudah bersumpah untuk melindungi Seiichi sampai akhir hayatnya. Apapun yang terjadi ia tidak peduli, yang jelas ia ingin Seiichi tetap hidup bahagia meskipun itu sampai mengorbankan nyawa Seijuurou.

'Terima kasih Seiichi sudah datang dan hadir ke kehidupan otou-sama. Terima kasih Tetsuya sudah datang dan hadir ke kehidupanku. Sungguh kalian berdua adalah harta yang sangat berharga bagi hidupku dan tak ternilai oleh apapun,' batin Seijuurou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Omake~**

Kini, terlihat kedua orang bersurai sama tengah duduk bersebelahan di atas rumput hijau. Terlihat di depan Seiichi terdapat sebuah batu pualam putih yang bertuliskan 'Akashi Tetsuya'. Seiichi mulai menaruh sebucket bunga mawar putih di hadapan batu pualam tersebut, setelah itu ia dan Seijuurou mulai mencabuti beberapa rumput liar. Selesai itu, keduanya pun mulai memanjatkan doa untuk Tetsuya. Selesai sesi doa-mendoa Seiichi mulai membuka percakapan.

"Okaa-sama bagaimana keadaanmu di surga? Kuharap okaa-sama bahagia disana, oh iya okaa-sama hari ini hari ulang tahun okaa-sama bukan? Otanjoubi omedeteou _my lovely mother_," ujar Seiichi dengan senyum hangat.

"Maafkan aku okaa-sama jika aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah seperti tahun-tahun lalu."

Seijuurou mulai menatap Seiichi dengan lembut.

"Okaa-sama aku sudah membuatkan vanilla cake dan vanilla shake juga loh untuk ulang tahun okaa-sama hari ini."

Seijuurou mulai mencengkram erat celananya. Ia tak sanggup mendengar curahan hati anaknya itu.

"Okaa-sama kapan kita bisa piknik bersama lagi? Aku sungguh merindukan di mana kita harus mendorong mobil bersama-sama dikarenakan otou-sama lupa membeli bensin."

Seijuurou mulai terkekeh kecil sembari menahan air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

"Okaa-sama jujur saja aku sungguh merindukan masakanmu itu. Aku juga begitu merindukan sosokmu yang selalu ceria. Aku juga merindukan sekali setiap sentuhan hangat darimu, okaa-sama…." Perlahan Seiichi mulai menundukkan kepalanya sembari mencengkram erat celananya tak lama kemudian air mata mulai meluncur dari pelupuk mata Seiichi.

"Okaa-sama….aku begitu iri dengan orang lain yang masih bisa bermanja-manja dengan ibunya. Aku juga iri setiap ada anak yang dibelai dengan lembut lalu dicium dengan hangat oleh ibunya. Aku juga iri setiap ada anak yang selalu dipeluk oleh ibunya di hadapanku….kenapa? Kenapa okaa-sama meninggalkan kami begitu cepat?" tanyanya dengan lirih di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Seijuurou mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan mulai merasakan apa yang Seiichi rasakan selama ini sama dengan dirinya.

"Okaa-sama….andaikan kau masih ada disini….aku ingin sekali lagi merasakan hangatnya sentuhan darimu. Aku juga ingin sekali lagi merasakan dekapan juga ciuman hangat darimu lagi. Dan apakah kau tahu? Kau sungguh ibu yang sangat baik sekali okaa-sama, seumur hidupku aku belum pernah melihat kau memarahiku padahal waktu itu aku pernah memecahkan vas bunga kesayanganmu hehehe…."

Seijuurou mulai menatap kembali putra semata wayangnya. Ia tahu pasti berat bagi putranya untuk menanggung beban seperti ini, karena dahulu Seijuurou pun pernah menanggung beban seperti ini.

"Okaa-sama sungguh aku…aku sangat mencintai dirimu….aku bahkan tak percaya kau meninggalkan kami secepat ini….okaa-sama bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Suatu hari nanti apakah kita bisa bertemu kembali? Aku….aku…aku…." Seiichi tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia pun langsung masuk ke pelukan Seijuurou. Seijuurou yang melihat itu langsung mendekap Seiichi dengan erat sembari mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah tahu kan? Kami berdua sangat merindukan dirimu. Kuharap kau bahagia di alam sana, kami berdua selalu berdoa untukmu," ujarny dengan lembut sambil tersenyum tulus.

Seijuurou pun langsung melirik putranya dan berbisik dengan lembut.

"Nah bagaimana kalau kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada okaa-sama sayang?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Seiichi mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk, ia mulai mengambil posisi duduknya kembali dan mencoba untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang sedari tadi membasahi pipinya. Ia mulai mengambil napas dan membuangnya secara perlahan.

"Okaa-sama sepertinya kami harus kembali ke rumah utnuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, maafkan aku untuk tidak merayankannya disini. Ya yang terpenting adalah aku sudah kembali mengunjungi dirimu dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Okaa-sama….aishiteru nee," ujar Seiichi sembari mengecup batu pualam itu tak terasa air mata mulai kembali membanjiri pipinya. Setelah itu ia mulai bangkit berdiri.

"Tetsuya kami pamit dulu ya, satu hal aishiteru yo Tetsuya," ujar Seijuurou sembari mengecup batu pualam itu lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut, setelah itu ia pun mulai bangkit berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Seiichi pergi dari makam Tetsuya.

"Otou-sama."

"Hmm?"

"Apakah okaa-sama mendengar pembicaraan kita tadi?"

"Tentu saja Seiichi. Tetsuya selalu mendengarkan curahan hati kita setiap waktu," ujar Seijuurou dengan senyuman hangat.

Seiichi yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung tersenyum dengan gembira. Tak lama ia mulai menunjuk sebuah awan yang menghiasi langit musim panas.

"Otou-sama lihat, awan itu seperti okaa-sama ya!" ujarnya dengan riang.

Seijuurou mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mulai menatap awan tersebut, ia tersenyum lembut dan menatap Seiichi kembali.

"Iya kau benar Seiichi."

Keduanya pun pulang ke rumah sambil bergandengan tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Apapun yang terjadi okaa-sama adalah ibu nomor satu dalam hidupku. Aku tidak peduli dengan gender nya laki-laki. Asalkan dia mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati aku sudah senang. Dan lagi aku juga senang memiliki okaa-sama yang sangat baik hati seperti dirinya. Terima kasih okaa-sama atas segala kasih sayang juga perhatian yang telah kau berikan kepadaku. Hontou ni arigatou. Aishiteru okaa-sama. Sayonara."~Akashi Seiichi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

* * *

**A/N: gomen ne kalo jarang update lagi, dikarenakan Kazune lagi sibuk cari sekolah. Oke fic ini dibuat khusus untuk chapter 266 Kuroko No Basuke. Maafkan Kazune kalau terjadi banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini. **

**Saa~ Reviews please?^^**


End file.
